Jealousy
by Stephanie-BB-JISBON-CASKETT
Summary: M-rated version of chapter 14 of The First Day of Their Lives. Starts when Ed rings the bell. Greg/OC


**A/N So this is the M-rated version of a chapter in my The First Day of The Rest of Their Lives. It's not the entire chapter just the M-rated part with Ed. This is my first M-rated for my story (second in total..) So, I'm not sure what I'm doing here.**

**Greg and Ed both seem OOC, and what can I say? Greg has stamina.**

**Loes-chan: If you read this it's at your own risk! **

"Coming!" He yelled while he grabbed some sweats and moved to the door.

"Are you ditching me for sex again?" Ed asked smiling when Greg opened the door.

"Hmm, hot sweaty sex with my sexy wife or hanging with you.. yeah.. Hot sweaty sex wins..'

"Well.. it shouldn't.." Ed smiled at him. "I've barely seen you outside of work this month.." Ed said while he walked towards the couch and turned the TV and playstation on.

"I'm just going to get a shirt." Greg smiled before going to the bedroom.

He groaned when he saw Zoë lying naked on the bed.

"Took you long enough."

"I'm the only one supposed to do that to you." He closed his eyes, feeling all the blood rush south at the sight of Zoë pleasing herself.

"Then come over here.."

"I can't.. Ed's in the living-room." One of her hands went into the nightstand to grab a vibrator. She moved the other hand down and inserted a finger into herself, making Greg groan loudly.

"What, you want to invite him in here?" She joked.

"No." He tore his eyes away and walked towards the closet to grab a shirt.

"So, you're choosing Ed over me?"

"Yes.." He said regretfully. "I've been neglecting him." Zoë raised her eyebrows and turned the vibrator on. "Come on, Zoë.. He'll be gone in like an hour." She teased herself with the vibrator for a second before inserting it and groaning loudly at the feeling.

"That a promise?"

"Only if you save that for when he's gone." He said leaning on the bed, grabbing the vibrator from her and turning it off.

"Fine, an hour."

"An hour." He nodded before walking out and quickly back in a second later, tossing the vibrator on the bed before walking out again.

…

Zoë had gotten dressed and had gone into the living-room about 10 minutes after Greg. Keeping an eye on the time, she didn't know what had gotten into her the last month but she wanted Greg all the time. She sighed, it had been an hour and a half and Greg hadn't tried kicking Ed out.

"Is it hot in here?" Zoë asked, Greg and Ed both looked over at her and shook their heads. "I'll be right back." She smiled at them before moving to the bedroom.

She took off her clothes and underwear before putting one of Greg's button-up shirts on, leaving the top three buttons open and walking back out. She walked towards the kitchen and got a glass of water. Greg glanced over and then back to the TV, before quickly looking back at Zoë. His mind registering what she was wearing, or what she _wasn't_ wearing.

"Zoë?" He asked. "You know Ed's still here, right?" He said, glancing at Ed who didn't even notice Zoë.

"Yeah." She said drinking a glass of water. "I was hot, thought I'd take something off." She turned around and reached for something on the top shelf, making the shirt ride up, showing her ass.

"Zoë.." He warned.

"What?" She said, reaching even further up. Then he realized what she was doing, she wanted him to kick Greg out. Well two can play that game, it wasn't like she was going to let Ed see her naked.. right?

"Nothing, just liked it better when you were sitting here." Zoë smiled at him, he wanted to play? She would show him.

"Ed, you want to anything to drink?" Zoë asked, causing Ed to turn around to look at her.

"Yeah, I'd love a.." He then noticed what she was wearing and he looked her up and down thoroughly, earning a shove from Greg. She under-side of the shirt barely covered her crotch and the top showed at least half of her breasts. "Beer."

"Sure."

She grabbed the beer before walking to the back of the couch and leaning all the way over the couch to put Ed's beer on the table. Giving both of them a long look inside of her shirt. She raised her eyebrows at Greg, letting him know she was game before walking back into the kitchen.

"Is it me, or is she never this naked?" Ed asked Greg before he took a swig of his beer.

"No, it's not you."

"Has she decided to become an exhibitionist?"

"No, she wants me to kick you out so we can have sex."

"Are you going to?"

"No, I'll show her I'm not that jealous."

"Hmm.. Okay.." Ed said before starting the game again.

When Zoë returned to the couch she didn't sit on Greg's right side again, but she sat down in the small space between Ed and Greg. Greg glared at her and looked at the shirt.

"Did you just lose another button?" Zoë just smiled wickedly at him. If the shirt shifted just a millimetre you could see her nipples.

When another couple of minutes passed and Greg didn't make any move to kick Ed out she decided it was time for the next step. She knew just how jealous he could be, he showed it on their honeymoon with the masseur. Damn her if the jealousy sex against the door wasn't one of the best.

"So, Ed. You're really kicking Greg's ass, huh?" She said leaning into him, letting her bare leg touch his jeans clad one and her breast brush against his arm. That earned a small growl from Greg, she was almost there.

"Yeah, he sucks at it." He turned his head and smiled at her.

Zoë noticed from the look in his eyes that Greg told Ed what was going on. So she knew she would be safe to do pretty much anything and Ed wouldn't think too much of it. She put her hand on Ed's knee, giving Greg no attention.

"Maybe you could teach him a thing or two." The sound of her voice was changing, she kept it level before but now it was sensual and playful at the same time. She let her hand trail further up his leg before talking again. "Maybe you could teach _me_ a thing or two." She said flirtatiously, trying not to glance at Greg.

"I think I could teach you a lot." Ed smiled, choosing to see who would stop things sooner, Greg or Zoë. He never saw Greg as a jealous man, but the look in his eyes said he was very close and Zoë looked determined to win. Her hand moved further up, almost reaching his crotch. She decided that wouldn't work, Greg knew she wasn't going to touch him _there_. So she decided to change tactics.

"Hmm, and what is that cologne? It smells great." She said inhaling deeply.

"Ralph Lauren."

"Hmm, smells good.. Can you help me out, I've got terrible back ache.." She said, turning her back to Ed and her front to Greg. She released another couple of buttons and let the sides of the shirt fell to the side, baring her upper back and her breasts. Greg kept glancing between Ed, her face and her chest. Her chest giving him a serious hard-on.

"Sure." He put the controller down and moved his hands to her neck. "Here?"

"No, further down." He slid his hands down her back. "Oh, god. Yes right there." She practically moaned. She noticed Greg was barely able to keep himself from kicking Ed out so she decided to push it just a little further. "Oh, wow. You're hands are so big and strong, I'm sure they would feel great anywhere.."

Greg got up of the couch. "Ed, out." He growled, his arousal obvious.

Ed smiled and took his hands back. "Hope that feels better Zo." He got up and looked at Greg. "It was nice seeing you." Greg gave him a tight smile.

His mind already with Zoë, taking her against the front door, the couch, the counter.. he didn't care, he wasn't picky tonight. He just needed to be inside of her and he needed it _now_.

"I'll walk you out." Zoë said, getting up and following Ed to the door. Greg followed her and slipped his hand under the shirt on her bare ass. Giving it a squeeze before his hand moved between her legs to feel she was already dripping. "It was nice seeing you Ed".

"You too, Zo. Enjoy your evening." He smiled knowingly.

"I will, thank you." She had barely closed the door before Greg spun her around and pushed her against it.

"You think that's funny?" His voice was low, aroused and slightly angry.

"No, but you didn't give me a choice."

"Damn Zoë.. Throwing yourself at Ed in front of me.." He growled and ground his hips against her, letting her feel exactly how turned on he was, before ripping open the shirt she was wearing. "You will never do that again, you hear me?" He roughly bit her neck before moving down to one of her breasts, cupping the other with his right hand.

"Greg.. god.." She moaned, pushing herself into him.

"You hear me?" He took her nipple into his mouth and lightly bit down.

"Yes.."

"Say it." He looked into her eyes, they were clouded with desire. He used his free hand to shove his sweats down over his hips.

"I'll never throw myself at Ed again." She had barely finished that sentence before he slammed himself into her, making her cry out in pleasure. "Oh god.."

He lifted her and she automatically wrapped her legs around his hips. He then roughly continued to fuck and bite her, not caring about the marks he was leaving.

"God Greg, please.." She dug her nails into his shoulders, probably drawing blood. "Please, faster."

"No." He refused her, instead slowing down.

"Please.. I'm begging you."

"No, you threw yourself at Ed. You don't get to make demands." He looked into her eyes. "I'm not even sure if I'm going to let you cum." He moved his hand to her breast.

"Please.." She let her head fall back against the door. "Please.. Greg.." She repeated, unable to say anything beyond that. He felt himself getting closer, and he knew Zoë wasn't there yet. "Please, I'll never do it again.. please.."

"No." He refused again and pinned her hands above her head to the door when he noticed one sneaking down to help herself. "You didn't deserve it." He sped up the pace making himself cum hard. He groaned something Zoë couldn't make out before stilling.

"Greg.." She pleaded. He gave her an evil smile.

"You were playing with my feelings, now you'll feel the consequences." He said, still completely out breath. He put her back on the ground. He took her hand and took her to their bedroom. He pointed to the bed. "Lie down, and don't you dare touch yourself.."

His tone of voice was threatening, and damn her if she didn't like dominant, jealous Greg. She followed his orders. He walked to the closet and grabbed both of their handcuffs.

"Greg, god.. please.." When she saw the cuffs she knew she was in for a long, excruciating –but in the end oh so satisfying- night.

"Should've thought of that." They'd been together for almost 3 years and they only used the cuffs a couple of times, he knew Zoë liked them but she usually hurt her wrists because she kept pulling on them. He crawled over to her and fastened both of her hands to the bed. "Now.." He took off his shirt and his sweats and Zoë was surprised to see he was rock-hard again already. He hovered over her and kissed her gently. "You okay?" She smiled and nodded.

"I would be better if you'd just give me my orgasm."

"Yeah, well I want to have some fun with you first." He kissed her neck and sucked gently. "But don't worry, I'll give you an orgasm so strong you won't be able to move and I will fuck you so good you won't be able to walk in the morning." He cupped her right breast while taking a nipple in his mouth. "And that's a promise." He let his left hand trail down between her legs before inserting a finger inside of her.

Zoë moaned, he then inserted a second finger.

"God, you're so beautiful." He pumped his fingers, bringing her closer and closer to the edge but stopped when he felt she was getting there.

"No.." She pulled on her restraints and groaned. "Please.. I need it so bad.."

"I know.. It's only going to be better when I do let you cum, you know that.."

"I don't care!" She was about to say something else but his mouth connected with her core. "Oh god.." He inserted two fingers again. "Oh, god yes.." She was about to go over the edge when he pulled back again. "Greg.." She whined.

"I hope this'll teach you."

He eased himself into her and they both groaned loudly at the feeling. Zoë thought he would finally give her an orgasm. He fucked her hard again and she was sure he wasn't kidding when he said she wouldn't be able to walk. He lifted one of her legs on his shoulder, changing the angle. He came hard inside of her again and then pulled out when he felt she was about to follow.

"Hmm.. Greg.." He could hear in her voice that she was getting desperate. "Pleease!"

"You think you're ready?" He laid down next to her and kissed her passionately.

"Yes, more than ready." He looked in her eyes.

"Okay." He smiled gently at her.

"Thank god.." She pulled on the restraints again.

"Just a few more minutes and I'll take them off." She nodded. He kissed her and brought her to the brink of orgasm again before stopping.

"You said okay.." She whined, making him smile. He grabbed the key from the nightstand and released both of her hands.

"I did." He laid down on top of her, but he didn't have a chance to enter her because she turned them around. She lifted up and sank down onto him, closing her eyes at the feeling.

"O god.. Finally.." She said while her orgasm was building again.

Greg was getting close and started trusting into her. He could fill her inner walls starting to clamp down and he turned them back around. Knowing she would probably collapse the second she came. She opened her eyes just before the orgasm hit her she tried to keep them open but she couldn't. Greg let her ride it out, slowly moving inside of her. She let her head fall back and groaned Greg's name loudly, followed by a string of curse words. Her orgasm was barely finished or Greg started moving faster and pinched her clit, making her cum all over again and this time taking him with her. He waited until she had rode it out before laying down next to her on the bed.

"Tired?" He asked her, gently tucking her hair behind her air.

"Hm.." Was al she could say. "Love.. you.."

"I love you too." He smiled and kissed her temple before he grabbed the blankets and covered them. He then pulled Zoë towards him. "Get some sleep, we both have to work tomorrow." She just nodded and it wasn't long before her breath evened out.

**A/N END! Please, please, please, review me!**


End file.
